


[授权翻译]Swimming Down/潜游其中

by kiy900



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, 口交, 失眠, 小黄文, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然Q很喜欢邦德在身边，但他真心希望对方别在失眠的时候半夜叫醒他。邦德试图补偿自己带来的麻烦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Swimming Down/潜游其中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swimming Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577405) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> Many thanks to linndechir for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> 非常感谢作者linndechir写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 总算填上了了却一件心事www食用愉快！
> 
> 和同一作者的《最高机密》【http://archiveofourown.org/works/668663】有轻微联系，单独食用也可，不过建议食用前复习or阅读~

他的手指在键盘上飞速敲打，系统防护随之层层攻破。他一路穿破各种代码，简单容易如鱼得水，寻找出那几乎不存在的漏洞；这实在是太简单了，真的，他最擅长的就是——

温热的手悄悄滑进他的衬衫里，开始在胸膛上游行，一切都不对劲了，胡茬抵在喉咙上骚痒的感觉同样非常不对劲；不是现在，他就快成功了，他就快要攻破那不可能攻破的城池，他知道自己只差几分钟就能如愿以偿，这时候牙齿轻轻地在他皮肤上蹭咬——

他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一片昏暗中，电脑显示器的荧光消失了，他疑惑地眨眨眼。他第一反应是去拿自己的眼镜，但想到戴上了估计也看不到什么，于是就放弃行动。房间黑漆漆，他连身边庞大身躯的轮廓都辨认不清，更别提读取对方双眼里的情绪——他知道那双眼睛蓝得惊心动魄，但在昏暗中却逃不脱黑色。

“你打断了一个非常愉快的梦，007，”Q干巴巴地说，又或者是尽力在依然睡意朦胧的情况下干巴巴地说。

“唔唔。”沉沉的声音响起，压在Q的喉咙上低哼，听起来不是很惭愧。Q没有想太多便把头向后仰露出喉咙，享受邦德唇上的温暖。当他们在玩他们的游戏时——也就是他们单独相处的绝大部分时间里——他都不会允许邦德过多碰触他，他会把对方绑起来又或者仅仅命令对方管好自己的手，这让他很容易忘记纵容邦德的话他对这个有多 **在行** 。这个男人可以叫人融化在他的手掌和双唇底下，Q想不出有什么理由不偶尔享受享受，尤其是在大半夜里被人叫醒的时候。

“我睡不着。” 邦德过了一会儿说。他蜷在Q身上， 像只发育过度的大猫咪，丝毫未觉自己的体型严重超出主人大腿的尺寸。Q漫不经心地拍拍邦德脖子，在与其说听到不如说是感觉到邦德胸膛中的低沉轰鸣时微笑起来。

“你的失眠症状颇让人担忧，”Q的声音保持平静，几乎可以算得上是冷淡，他诚挚的担心只表现在温柔摩挲邦德皮肤的手指上。一般在结束后他们不会分享一张床，但就算是这样Q也知道邦德的睡眠有多不规律，知道他通常会保持清醒，直至身体筋疲力尽再也支撑不住才会休息。邦德轻声笑了，他的手仍在Q的胸膛上暖洋洋地画圈，头枕在Q的肩膀上。

“这话从你嘴里说出来可真耐人寻味。你几乎住在办公室，回到家还用笔记本继续工作。”邦德的手往下滑，拇指压在Q髋骨的突起处抚摸。Q突然想起那次邦德一边勾引目标一边听他在耳机里报告新手机的功能，“我以为你真的从来不睡。”

“清理你留下的烂摊子可是份24小时工作。”Q反讽道。尽管喜欢剖出邦德的痛苦将之暴露在外，当邦德做同样的事时他却不怎么领情。他们之间的关系不对等，不可能对等，只要Q对007的真心还存有一丝怀疑就不可能。他在心里暗暗骂了自己一句——才刚醒几分钟就开始想太多。幸好邦德分散了他的注意力，对方的手往下探，粗糙的手指爬过Q的大腿轻轻地刮擦干在上面的精液。他们居然没清理就睡着了？Q微微皱眉，不过昨晚他们的确是非常的……激烈。难怪邦德的举止就像是一只吃饱喝足的慵懒雄狮，而不是虎视眈眈要一口撕裂猎物喉咙的捕食者。

“我喜欢你不清理我留下的烂摊子。”邦德拖长调子，声音低沉，磁性诱惑，不过这对Q作用全无，直到现在Q还弄不清到底邦德是怎么说出这么好笑的话，而且居然还不会浇灭他的兴致。要是他平时也这么轻佻，那工作真的要毁掉他的性生活了。

“就这样你还指责我脸上的雀斑没褪，”Q冷冷地回答，好提醒邦德 **他** 可没融化在对方的双手和嘴唇以及那把该死的声音里。“表现得像个十二岁小男孩的可是你。”

邦德得意地笑了，Q捏紧了放在邦德脖子上的手。邦德在他掌下本能地绷紧了一下，然后又再次松懈下来。他呻吟叹息了一声，似乎每次都会惊讶于Q手指上的力量。这大概是自己身上锻炼得最多的肌肉了吧，Q皱着脸想，不过倒也值得。

“那不如——”Q的喉咙上又落下一个吻，邦德还是那把声音，那把该死的声音——既平静又嘶哑，低低的几个音节里蕴藏着千千万万极乐的诺言，“——我补偿叫醒你的错？”

“你的意思是你不仅要吵醒我，还不打算让我继续睡了？我叫你宠物，可不是请你变成只爱撒娇的家猫。”但邦德的指甲在他大腿上骚刮的时候Q实在是难以让语气尖刻起来，对方的手来到Q双球处时动作变轻，手掌环扣在双球上——说真的，知道这双手有多轻易就能夺人性命，知道这双手有多频繁杀戮，绝对不该让他感到更加兴奋。邦德没有回答，只是坐起来往下挪了一点。Q不太确定邦德到底想干什么，直到他感觉硬硬的胡茬擦过自己的肚子，接着邦德的唇包裹住Q的阴茎，他感受到邦德口腔的温暖湿滑。Q呻吟一声，手用力捏住邦德的脖子定在原位，臀部猛地一抬。

这既缓慢，又懒散，充斥着只有晨起的口活能媲美的无尽快感——完全不必做任何事就能包裹在温暖的口腔中醒来，Q最后一次有机会享受这个得追溯到大学时代，那是一段尝试失败的恋情。在房间的黑暗之中他能确切地感受到每一次抚摸、每一声呻吟与哼叫，以及慵懒的快感如何从每一秒延展至分钟。他真的无法确定自己在邦德口中射精前到底过去了多长时间，身体随着邦德吮吸咽下液体而战栗。Q发现自己的身体被拉进了强而有力的怀抱里，紧紧地压在邦德宽阔的胸膛上，于是他允许自己放松下来。这和平时实在是太不相同了——平时的Q总是小心翼翼地控制自己，弄得邦德狼狈颤抖方才会想起自己的欲望，但他现在内心太温热激动，已经无暇思考。

“你根本就不喜欢做这个。”暗自确定自己的声音恢复了过来Q就咕哝道。他还在轻拍着邦德的脖子，但尽管邦德得意洋洋的灿烂笑容讨打至极，Q却发现自己没办法为了他吵醒自己而生气。

“我喜欢看你会有什么反应，”邦德简洁地说道，而这确实就是全部理由了。邦德不喜欢替他口交，Q一开始曾经有点不高兴，还怀疑是什么男子气概的问题，直到有一天邦德承认他也不喜欢对女人做同样的事，他会做这件事的唯一理由就是他喜欢看别人失控。但这和邦德的征战有所不同，邦德不会和Q做自己不喜欢的事情。尽管Q迷恋邦德的技巧，他却讨厌那种蛊惑，那种诱引，讨厌那个撩拨床伴犹如拨弄上好弦的乐器、总是似乎对床伴呻吟谱写之乐的乐趣胜过自身快感的艺术家。与其说那是无私，不如说是虚荣，那是一种拼命想要对方得到欢愉而不是杀死他们的渴求，仅此一次，Q不想把邦德和这俗气的苦恼联系在一起。

“这不是在收买我，”Q说，无法抑制声音里纵容的恼意。邦德这一次没有争辩，没有反唇相讥，这已经比他面对Q的大部分时间里要更诚实。邦德安静了一会儿，他的手松松地搭在Q的背上，Q意识到邦德还是完全放松，完全舒展，并不在他平常捕食者的模式里，通常在刚捕获到猎物并得偿所愿后立刻逃之夭夭时他都是那个样子。

“不是。”邦德回答，他的声音过于自然不像是谎言。虽然Q把微笑压了下去，但他相信他。他觉得在黑暗之中他比在日光之下更了解邦德，因为邦德的肢体语言和声音更好解读，比起那坚决不泄一丝秘密的冰蓝双眼和冰冷笑意更加容易。邦德永远也糊弄不了他，尤其是在他俩独处的时候。Q太清楚他如何撒谎，但007太过擅长于把自己变作一面镜子——全部由冰构成的寒冷表面掩盖住底下所有事物，Q发现不看邦德时更容易 **看** 到他。尽管他们在这些夜晚几乎不曾交谈，过去的几个月里两人却相处得越来越和睦。邦德仍然在这里，他仍然抱着Q而不是坐起来离开这个事实，已经完全超出了Q对他有过的所有期待。

“谢谢，我的宠物，”他压着邦德的胸膛回答，在邦德收紧怀抱的时候发出了一声小小的笑声。邦德好像也不想要别的，甚至在Q要伸手到两人身躯中间的时候重重地拍了他的手一下。于是Q没有动，聆听邦德胸腔中稳定的心跳，缓慢又沉重——这个男人的身体真的在从坟墓回归的几个月后就恢复到了黄金时期。他听着那心跳变得更慢，邦德的摩挲也变得时有时无，最后一只手停在Q的脖子上。Q往头上一看，发现邦德已经闭上了眼睛。他允许自己在有点孩子气地想邦德催眠自己的方式可真古怪的时候大大地微笑起来。

Q躺在黑暗之中，现在就像邦德刚刚那样清醒，他在想这到底变成了什么鬼样子。他曾经梦想过拥有一段正式的关系，就像是自己哥哥有的一样——有一个可以归家的对象，一个会煮晚餐并问他“亲爱的，你今天过得怎么样？”的爱人，对方会吻他，会在工作有压力的时候替他难过，也许到了某些时日还会有一两个小孩子抱着他喊爸爸，但他很少会想这件事。说实话，他几乎不回家吃晚饭，也不能够谈论自己的大部分工作内容。他讨厌别人替他难过，也不擅长对付小孩子，而且最重要的前提是，他还没有遇到任何一个想要这辈子天天都见的人。所以他其实也不怎么困扰，他的工作就是他的人生，他的上班时间甚少给他空闲外出和别人约会。

他安于只有一夜情，有时候是几夜情；有些对象令人满意，有些则不，不过全都没有意义。对他来说这曾经也足够了，直到他开始和邦德上床，其他男人相比之下开始显得无趣。直到邦德留夜或者是让Q别走的次数越来越多，他们之间暧昧的情事开始转变为更进一步的东西，又或者这只是别的什么，完全和工作无关。

也许他应该烦恼才是，他得到的不是一段合理恋情，而是一个政府训练的杀手，一件精心抛光过的武器，一颗赤裸的灵魂——即使不能得到太多治疗也能按照命令苟延残喘的灵魂。一个会在最古怪的时刻闯进他家的失眠症患者，一个会把Q拖到赌场和高级餐厅的赌徒，一个对于自己几乎每一个任务都差点要弄死自己这件事开心到厌恶的酒鬼。和Q单独相处时他会马上戴上项圈跪下，但却依然厚颜无耻地和Q打情骂俏，出言讽刺。他任Q将他破开，看到他所有的伤疤；而且也许，也许有一天Q也能给他看自己的。在像这样的夜晚里，邦德就睡在他的床上仿佛他属于这里，那好像也没有想象中那么难。

因为不管换个身份的他想要什么，这就是他所拥有的。而如果他不想拒绝邦德的话，除了继续前行之外，也没有什么像样的选择了。


End file.
